


A place where I belong

by Ashinami



Series: Glory to us all [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doriath, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Loyalty, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Oropher's soldiers - Freeform, Slow Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashinami/pseuds/Ashinami
Summary: "We were legends" universe.It's not needed to read "Champion's dawn", but surely it will help in understanding the relations betwen certain elves.Nelledir (OMC), son of Laegon and Cedweril, decided to follow a different path that was meant for him. He quickly needed to stand on his own legs, if he wanted this or not, and sooner than later he needed to find a place for himself in this new reality.





	1. His own choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another piece about one of Oropher's soldiers - let's bring closer Nelledir's story. His tale is a bit sad one, but we will see who he was and how he changed through his first years in the army.  
> Hope you to enjoy!

When Nelledir said he will join the army, his own mother told him to not show himself before her eyes ever again.

She turned her eyes away and kept sipping wine, sitting in encrusted wooden armchair with soft pillows made of costly silk. Nelledir approached her as first – he thought it would be easier, that she would understand. She was his mother, after all, but ethereal Cedweril, wife of Laegon of Cuivienen was of single, hard thought. Nelledir was rejected or rather he got what he asked for as he was later told. His father didn't even want to see him. His oldest brother as well. Only his older sister showed him kindness they were tought all their lives and bid to follow.

Nelledir left his home with a single bag of his belongings and his sister's horse. When he looked one last time back at the Palace that was his home, his heart filled with great sadness. It came wave after wave as he glanced all over the huge house and its marvellous walls. Regrets overflew his mind and body and soon had no place to fill. His regrets were not because of his doings, but how he was treated by his own family - his parents, his brother who he loved and he will always love against everything. All Nelledir ever wanted was to make them proud, to make them happy while doing what he dreamed about and what he was made to do. He couldn't ask for nothing more than support, and if not this, then at least acceptance.

But it seemed the Great House Laegon had different plans for his future - plans they made without even asking him. Maybe he was supposed to be even a Priest, Nelledir didn't know. Now it didn't matter - by now his father probably wiped him out from the family tree and he could no longer call himself the son of Laegon. Now, Nelledir only had his own name and he belonged nowhere. He was threw on the streets like a stray dog, barely an adult and truly nothing more but still a child.

With heavy heart Nelledir turned from the sight of the Palace and left the manor. When he was well beyond the gate only then he allowed himself to shed tears. He tried to wipe them out hastily, but one after another they forced themselves from his eyes and his sight was so blurry he couldn't see a way in front of him. He couldn't keep up with wiping out the tears and they wet his cheeks dropping down and wetting his clothes. Nelledir knew that his parents would be angry, even disappointed with his choice. He knew he was supposed to be someone else than a soldier and they tought him and prepared for his future profession all his childhood and teenage years. But they were also saying he should always follow his heart and he did just that.

So, all of this was just a puffery? That Nelledir should follow his heart but inside the frames set by someone else? It was not about him, but about them - Nelledir kept repeating himself trying to dim out the grief and painful rejection. He wished he could talk to them, to explain, say his point to all of this, but he knew he won't get such a chance ever again. I did nothing wrong!, he said and promised himself to not ever look back. Instead he decided to make his family proud even if they didn't want this anymore.

His horse walked slowly near him as Nelledir's pace was not fast at all, his vision was blurry and he couldn't see clearly where he walked. His once home was placed on the eastern verge of the Caves, near the waterfall - the manor was broad and surrounded with gardens big enough to ride a horse there with ease. The Palace was embellished with gold from the outside and before it, on the courtyard, stood a porcelaine shrine to the Valar. From the manor the way to the centre of Menegroth was quite far and one that Nelledir didn't know well for he had not travelled there all too often. His father always told him that he was still too young. But apparently, he was old enough to be left on his own on the streets.

Nelledir reached the end of the wide road that lead to the manor of House Laegon and he stopped, looking around at the uptown of Menegroth with great bazaars and markets. The place seemed merry like, quite loud but not too much, the Royal Guards were either walking down the streets or stood guard at the smaller gates leading to the different parts of the city, carriages were pulled by horses and transported goods or other products, nearby there was an auction of few horses, but Nelledir felt painfully lost among all of this. He realized he didn't even have coins to buy himself food, he only had few things to eat in his bag.

He learned before that the training of recruits started at the beginning of Autumn and if he wanted to be included he needed to declare himself as fast as it was possible. This thing he knew, but where he should head off to in this huge city?

Nelledir first turned right, but then he changed his mind and moved towards the bazaar to walk through it. Everytime he left his home, which was not too often, there was always someone to carry out or perform his wishes. It could have been anything - handful of nuts from the market, a cold drink, a new horse, meterials for new clothes, a weapon or shining jewels. All he needed to do was to name it and sooner or later he had it. But Nelledir always preferred to do and get things on his own, about which he was always remprimended.

Elves around you are for your convenience. Their families are tied with ours since centuries, they chose to follow us and you should respect their will to assist us - that's what his parents always told him. Nelledir didn't like to absorb someone with a thing he could do himself, but sometimes he had no choice and he just had to accept it.

House Laegon treated their Helpers like family with them in a place of carers and they were never called servants. His parents always told him that every elf deserved to be treated with respect and everyone had his own place in this world he should keep and hold tightly to it. Nelledir was born in a great House - he was always told this, and that he should not get himself too familiar with elves of lower station. The order of the word must be kept - such was their way, and House Laegon was one of four Great Houses of Menegroth. Along with House Silevon they gave way only to the Royal Family of Doriath.

Since birth Nelledir was tought to treat everyone according to their station, but at the same time speaking to them with respect - rather asking than ordering, and Nelledir always did it this way. Helpers of his House had everything they needed and even more - they lived in the Palace as well and they were not on duty for all the Changes being given all the needful free time. As much as it was convenient to have Helpers, it was inconvenient as well - Nelledir couldn't even clothe himself as he wanted since there was always a solemn ceremony that needed a specific attire for the glory of the Valar.

The whole Palace where he lived was almost turned into a single shrine - dripping with riches and excellence. There was a reason after all, why it was referred in Doriath as the Golden Glory. Not very original name, but it certainly described the place as it was in reality. All over the manor there were enourmous statues made of granite or porcelain, either embellished fully in silver or gold and expensive shawles were neatly placed around them. Colorful flowers were always at their feet, candles of different shapes as well and everyone looked after that the candles were burning all the time.

Nelledir was aware that praising the Powers was not a common thing in Doriath, but House Laegon and those Houses who followed them as Helpers granted in the Valar a great belief. At the manor, there was the only place in whole Doriath were elves could be educated in the wise teaching of the Valar and even some of them became priests - most often those of his family. But there were only few of them and they never imposed themselves - only during public teachings they proclaimed the words of the Valar and they lead numerous ceremonies that praised the Powers. Also, they could be asked to perform the ceremony of bonding, when two elves decided to marry.

Nelledir was tought about the Valar since birth and belief in their might was burned in his mind like a symbol. And Nelledir followed his family's lead - he knew all the prayers to the Powers and he knew precisely what to ask them for and how to praise their wisdom. Very often he spoke words he didn't understand, especially when he was an elfling, and he was even tought to read on the tomes dedicated to the birth of Arda and he learned to write by transcribing psalms to the glory of Manwë and Yavanna.

Since he was little he was surrounded by Helpers and teachers who did their best to make him a great member of House Laegon. And his parents spend their time with him wherever they could and always made sure to kiss him when he layed in his bedding to rest. Nelledir felt loved by them and by all his family - his older sister always used to braid his hair which he didn't like all too much, while his older brother tought him how to ride a horse and once he even took him to Menegroth where Nelledir for the first time in his life saw elves cladded in armor. Nelledir stared at their polished plates catching flames from lit torches, swords at their waists made a staggering effect even when sheeted and he turned to look at his older brother.

'Arod, who are those elves?' he asked and his brother smiled at him still holding his hand.

'They serve to protect us, little brother.' Arod answered. 'They are soldiers of the Cougar Banner.'

Nelledir never forgot his words. Those soldiers were true warriors, brave and loyal, able to help anyone. Their lives were dedicated to others and Nelledir thought that it would be wonderful to be this strong. Their duty seemed to be glorious and truly praised the Valar. He wished to be this strong to protect others, to protect his family - the enemy would know that he was given the power of the Valar and Nelledir would pray so they would bless him more of their grace. What greater honour there can be than protecting the people of the Powers? His family should be proud.

Nelledir grimaced at his own childhood reasoning. It was made clear to him that the station of a soldier was so below his family status that it could not be worse. The order of the word needed to be kept, this was most important. There was no option for him to not follow his family's footsteps. As close as Nelledir could get to achieve his dreams was convinvcing his father about how to handle weapons. He said that the art of handling a sword was noble nonetheless and that he should know what this was about. His father, Laegon, nodded to this with content, agreeing to his request. After all, his son should be able to hunt well and present himself extraordinarly. And so, Nelledir was tought how to fight with with a sword and shoot a bow and Nelledir busted into each training more than was even required.

Nelledir passed by the bazaar looking around at booths with fresh fruits and nuts or animal hides. He straightened the bag laying on his arm and pressed forward leading his horse carefully to not dock anyone. The street was quite wide and there were not many elves around, but he still needed to be careful to not push somebody. The consolation was that his horse was very well-tempered and he trusted the mare to behave well.

He hoped to pass by the market to get deeper into the city. Instead, he walked forth into the uptown of Menegroth. The place was much quieter, well-maintained and clean, however, nothing to be compared with the Palace of House Laegon.

'Nice horse.'

The voice came from the upper ground and Nelledir looked briefly who it was. The young elf sat on the awning and smirked looking down at him. He was well dressed and looked-after. The King and Queen took well care of their people and provided anything they needed which meant there was no poverty in Menegroth. But many elves that left the safe walls of the city disappeared without a sign and their families were left with nothing more but memories. And sadly, more than often happened that elflings were left on their own since their parents never returned from the forests. For those elflings there were made special Houses that provided neccasary care and education, but there was so many of those kids and older elflings that their keepers couldn't give each of them all the attention they wanted and required.

Nelledir turned to look back on his way. The elf seemed to be one of those who grew up within such House. He may not be bad-mannered, but nonetheless he was looking for a quarell. Nelledir chose a wrong way for himself, but he could not turn back. He only hoped he will be left alone and he won't have to bicker with anyone. He didn't like to argue and he was always tought that there were many different ways to solve a conflict, but Nelledir won't let someone to push him around or even rob, Valar forbid. Such a thing was even hard to believe. With this thought he started to walk a bit faster. Surely, this road will lead him somewhere.

He landed in more complicated labirynth of houses in Menegroth and he had no idea where to go. He turned into smaller road hoping it will lead him deeper into the city.

With content, Nelledir stated that he finally seemed to get on the right path. He only hoped he won't accidently walk into the area were horses were not allowed to be brought. He wished no troubles, but truth be told he didn't know the city well or rather didn't know it at all.

And of course, Nelledir went into the area where he shouldn't have.

He was looking around at the houses, hoping to notice any sign concerning where he should head off to. Mela, his horse, was pacing slowly or rather slacking around with ears on sides, eyes half closed and she semed to be drowsing off. He didn't even notice two guards walking in different direction than him.

'Halt there!'

Nelledir turned his eyes back on the road hearing this call almost in front of himself. He knew it was directed at him and when he looked straight ahead he saw two sturdy guards who now stopped just before him and blocked his way, so if he wanted or not, he needed to stop.

'Horses are not to be lead through this area.' one of the guards said taking a look on a mare and then back on Nelledir.

Nelledir assumed it would be for the better to speak things how they were. Maybe the elves would lead him where he needed to go.

'Forgive me, sir. I don't know the city as much as I would like.'

'Your name?' the other asked and Nelledir was taken aback as he was painfully remainded of what happened.

'Nelledir.' he said and when the elf looked at him prompting him to continue, he added what was necessary. 'That's all, sir.'

The guards glanced briefly at each other, but they didn't comment in anyhow. Nelledir swallowed feeling treacherous bump forming in his throat and he needed to get rid of this as fast as he could.

'What's your business in the city?'

'I seek the entrance to the military area.' Nelledir said, happy that his voice was calm and steady and that the elves didn't prompt him to say anything more about the previous matter. 'I need to declare at the recruitment station that is placed there.'

'Another future soldier, then.' the guard said, nodding slowly and he didn't seem to be surprised at all. 'There are many of you lately in the city. And all of you get lost. We will escort you to the entrance, easier than letting you get lost again.'

Nelledir brightened up at this proposal. He wanted to ask for it on his own, but the guards were kind enough to help him. He thanked them with all honesty, saying how he appreciated the gesture. And then he was lead back down the road he walked just moments ago, but they didn't turn in the road where he met the strange elf. He was taken through the labirynth of the roads and Nelledir was almost sure he would not be able to came back to the point from where they started. As they walked, he stared at the houses decorted with plants, greater part of them had small parcels with gardens of trees and flowers. Truth be told, the Houses in Menegroth were composed into the cenery that was there before the city was built. Every tree that grew before the Edhil came was left how it was, as the grass and bushes providing shelter for animals.

'There.' one of the guards said pointing at the simple gate. 'This corridor will lead you on the floor below and the military fields are placed there. Recruitment station should be on the beginning.'

'Thank you for your assistance.' Nelledir said and smiled to the elves, feeling rising joy that things started to fall into place.

'Take care of yourself, kid.'

With those words Nelledir was left alone, but this time, knowing where he should head off to, he lead his horse into the lighted corridor.

Finding the station was not a hard thing – the small building, or rather a simple hood, was recognisable and Nelledir approached it immediately. There were few elves there, not wearing their full armor, but uniforms of the army and just by that Nelledir knew they were soldiers. One of them stood up seeing him approach.

'Welcome, newcomer!' he greeted when Nelledir was close enough. 'Are you here to enrol into the army?'

'That's right, sir!' Nelledir said. 'I would like to fill my appointment and declare as a future soldier.'

'Come closer, then. We need to write down few simple things.'

Nelledir bid his horse to stay behind, which mare did with no problems as she didn't want to walk anywhere, while Nelledir came closer to small building where another elf prepared a single scroll to be filled in by him. With no hesistancy Nelledir grabbed the feather and ink he was given and started to write. Name, age, probably to prove that he was an adult, where he was from, if he posessed any weapons and if he did than he was asked to specify, he was asked if he knew how to ride a horse. Nelledir wrote all that with no hesistancy and the last information to fill concerned his family – names of his parents and what House he belonged to, probably to know who should be informed in case anything happenened. Nelledir had nothing to write in there so he left the blank space and handed over the scroll to the soldier who glanced through it, then looked up at him.

'It may not be comfortable for you, but the army needs to know what of your family.' he said. 'Are you an orphan or there is some distant family that you have?'

'No, I-' Nelledir stuttered a bit. 'My family...they just do not agree I should be a soldier. And I respect their wish to not involve them in my choice.'

'Despite this, the army needs to know, such is the law.' the elf said and then he added more softly. 'They won't be contacted anyhow by us.'

He was handed back the scroll and Nelledir hesitated, but he could not lie. This he couldn't do – sincerity was a virtue and anyone who was not honest could not be trusted. He filled the blank spaces quickly. Nelledir of House Laegon, son of Laegon and Cedweril.

For a moment he glanced at the scroll and then he gave it back, this time filled fully. The elf glanced through it again and then he did he looked at Nelledir once more. By the look on the soldier's face Nelledir knew immediately that by now the elf knew why he left the spaces blank in the first place. But the soldier said nothing.

'Come with me. I will show you where to leave your horse.'

Nelledir called for his mare and followed the elf deeper into the fields. He cought a sight of a quite big wooden building and next to it there were two banners hanging on tall pylons – a Wolf and a Cougar. Nelledir wondered under which one he will serve. He didn't know much about it, so he guessed it didn't matter to him that much.

He left his horse at the stable where the soldier bid him to. The stall didn't matter so Nelledir chose the closest and after taking care of the mare he came back and the elf lead him forth through the fields, speaking about the duties that awaited him and when exactly the basic training for recruits starts. But then he said that all the recruits would get more specific information shortly since the training starts soon.

'You will live in the barack with other soldiers.' the elf said and Nelledir focused on what he was saying instead staring everywhere around. 'There are quite many recruits, but I am sure there is a free place for you.'

They walked into one barack, or rather quite comfy looking wooden cottage. Their arrival didn't rise many interest among other elves that were already there – all of them were young ones, in Nelledir's age. They were speaking freely in groups sitting on simple chairs and sofas or just sat on the floor, but Nelledir followed the soldier deeper into the building, into the area where the recruits could make themselves comfortable on the beddings. Each of them was a two-level one, at the walls there were shelves for their belongings and shared wardrobes. For a blink of an eye Nelledir couldn't believe he will have to sleep in here – this seemed unacceptable and terrible, but this thought disappeared as quickly as it flourished. This was his reality now, and the only thing he could do was to accept it. Not that he had somewhere to come back to.

'Choose any place you want and take care of youself. I am sure the lieutenant will arrive shortly to give you all the recruits necessary information.' the soldier said and Nelledir nodded at him, holding bag on his arm tighter.

'Thank you. I appreciate you helped me and showed me around.' Nelledir said, though he knew it was probably the soldier's job, but he was grateful nonetheless.

With those words Nelledir was left alone and he slowly went pass the bedding looking for any vacant one. He immediately noticed that it was much more quieter here, sounds from the first room were well muted and everyone who wished could rest peacefully in the bed. The elves here were talking quietly, doing their own things, some of them were drowsing off and Nelledir walked past them, not gaining any attention.

In the corner of the room he noticed a vacant upper bedding and since it didn't matter to him if he would sleep on the higher or lower bedding, he threw his bag up and sighted, content that another goal on his path was finished and he could go towards another one.

With this, like a wave, came regret and grief. Each step he took on his new path, was a step away from his family. He never wanted it to be this way. He wanted his family to see him off and wish him all the good look. Was it too much to ask? Nelledir could not understand what he did to be treated in such horrible way and sadness overwhelmed ought else, yet again. He wished his parent were proud of him, he liked to think they were, while at the same time knowing that he no longer existed to them.

Nelledir got himself up on the bedding and pushed the bag to the side. He will unpack his equipment later, right now he wished to rest and maybe try to forget the painful feeling of rejection that haunted him and pinned into him like a needle. Horrible thing - knowledge that he was no longer wanted by his own family.

He lied on a pillow facing the wall and covered himself briefly with a blanket. The bed was suffecient, just like everything here. Truth be told, there was no need for anything else, this tiny space was enough and he quickly buried memories of his spacy apartment in the Palace, where almost all the floor was at his disposal.

Before he drowsed off he felt a known painful bump in his throat and his eyes glazed over immediately, in less than a momemt freeing few tears that soaked into a pillow. He wished he had a place to come back to.


	2. You won't live long here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a sneak peak of Amdir, but just in this chapter. He will appear a lot more in "Champion's Dawn" and in there we will get to know him better.

Nelledir focused back from his nap still inconsolable, somber and tired as if he had not slept even a bit. And he didn't feel any lighter at heart – his rest didn't make him feel any better and he could hardly recall if he dreamed about anything. Sighting quietly he rised himself and grabbed his bag that lied on side, just where he pushed it back earlier. He needed to sort his equipment and make himself more at home, maybe this will ease him anyhow. And so, Nelledir unpacked his weapons and placed them somewhere on his bed, then came few biscuits and fruits, his mushed up clothes and few other things.

Nelledir dragged himself from the bedding to get his clothes into one of the wardrobes. He will need to find a place to wash his clothes he wore now and truly, he needed to take a bath himself. It would be wonderful to sink in fresh cool water and feel it all over. But he suspected that the idea of bathing in his old apartment and in the barack differed even more than he dared to imagine. He tried to expect nothing, so he won't be surprised rather negatively than positively.

Just as he closed the wardrobe he heard clear rised voices, which was something unusual since all the sounds were muted with well placed wall. It seemed someone was having a quarell and Nelledir left the wide room with beddings to see what was going on in the meeting room where the entrance to the barack was.

Quite large crowd gathered to see bickering elves, more specificaly those were two groups of elves clearly angered, shouting at each other and their clentched fists showed how close they were to break. The thing that they were encouraged to fight by a crowd didn't help at all – as always there were some coaxing the conflict, others were just looking passively out of curiosity, while others tried to delicately ease the conflict. He didn't know what started the quarell neither he thought it mattered – there was no point in shouting at ach other when they could sit down and talk this through. Nelledir didn't want to interfere in this, but neither he wished the elves to injure themselves in a fight.

'Your clattering is heard everywhere, idiots. Better ease off before commandant arrives.'

Nelledir took a look at the elf who spoke freely like a mountain breeze and he was heard easily through bickering elves. He sat on the table, relaxed and watched the quarell between two groups not interested about joining and neither he encouraged them to further action. His face was well-looking, easily betraying a noble elf of high status. Dark grey hair fell freely down his arms in delicate waves, not binded anyhow and green eyes glanced from one squabbling elf to another. Confidence striked from him overwhelmingly and he got attention of others with ease. Nelledir suspected that one day he will make a brave leader.

'Let them, it's amusing to watch.'

He turned his eyes to the second elf who leaned on the table near the first elf. He was noble looking as well, but his gold eyes shone with mockery and smirk deepened the feeling of great confidence, even cockiness. His hair were dark like midnight sky, very unusually looking and Nelledir didn't recall to see such a color in any other elf.

'Back off or I will make you!' one elf spat out and Nelledir shook, indignated that they were talking to each other in such way. Unnacceptable, saying such words with no reverence and esteemed nobility.

'Why don't you come closer and present it then?' the grey-haired elf said and the dark elf near him immediately lit up with bold smile, nudging his friend with clear backup. It was all too obvious that those two would stand and fight as one.

'Don't start with us, twat. You will have your fingers burned.'

Nelledir almost gasped quietly at such language. Was this really an elf from a noble house? It couldn't be, no one should use such words, all the more saying them to another elf. This seemed almost like a blasphemy for those words befitted no one. But the Valar were merciful and always forgave the wrongs. Nelledir didn't know if this elf prayed, but surely he will pray in his name and ask the Valar to grace him forgiveness.

Action in the room buzzled immediately, like angered bees that sensed a hornet. Nelledir was sure that the fight was imminent.

'You got what you asked for!' the elf growled angered and Nelledir could not truly blame him. Dark haired elf straightened up and his friend backed him up immediately, jumping down from the table and standing with him arm to arm. Two against at least four, but those two seemed like a powerful wolfhounds not to be meddled with.

Before they clashed furiously, Nelledir jumped in between them and glanced from one group to another. He couldn't let them hurt each other – violence was never the right way. They may be lost now, but Nelledir will lead them on the path of the Valar.

Dark haired elf was watching him, actually curious that someone else joined the quarell and he awaited what he will say. He seemed to be playing, as if it was just a game while his friend next to him narrowed green eyes and considered him, ready to attack at his any wrong move and Nelledir wondered if he had not made a mistake.

'My friends, there is no need for such agression.' Nelledir said 'Give each other a good word and make peace. It's not sufficient to call other elves with such names.'

Silence that fell made Nelledir hope they will back down. And he was not mistaken – elves around calmed visibly, but crowd around seemed disapointed that there was no more scene to look at and they started to slowly walk away.

'Actually, he is right, Amdír.' green eyed elf said and Nelledir blinked recognising the name immidiately.

Amdír snorted dismissively and he didn't seem pleased that there was no fight after all. It seemed his only goal was to provoke an outburst with no thought of later consequences.

'Hearing you some would think that you are the older one, Oropher.' Amdír said and then something visibly clicked and he turned to Nelledir with even more interest. 'Wait, I think I recognise you. Aren't you the brother of Arod Laegonion?'

Nelledir didn't answer, realizing that right now he stood in the presence of two young Princes of Doriath. And he spoke to them without appropriate greeting, he didn't even bow! What they must think of him now?

But he had no chance to make up his mistake anyhow or at least answer. Amdír laughed a bit and shook his head a bit.

'I take it as a yes!' he said, his amusement was seen all too clearly. 'You poor thing. You won't live long here.'

With this he turned around coming back to his place near the table. Oropher took a good look at Nelledir, but said nothing and followed Amdír, leaving Nelledir speachless.

It was not long when the commandant entered the barack and looked at the elves inside with sharp eyes, narrowing them at the groups that let go not long ago from fighting each other, but still glanced at themselves ready to react at any wrong word directed at them.

'You little girlies can't keep quiet even for a bit?' he spat out and the elves in the barack kept their eyes away as if the commandant spoke to anyone else, but not to them. 'Are you a maids association or soldiers? Shut your mouths and no brawls!'

Nelledir blinked and stared at the soldier who in turn glanced around at recruits once more warningly and went out, leaving the barack in peace. It seemed Nelledir would have to pray for more than one elf. But all was fine, he was here to show everyone the right path and help them keep themselves in Valar's wisdom. It was theirs to reach – they just needed to be brave enough to endure in faith.

Nelledir left the room not saying anything more to the Princes. After speaking to them so blatantly, he was in no place to get any more moment of their time. Maybe he will have time to mend this later and apologise for his behaviour and misjudging the situation. Nelledir had never met anyone of the Royal Family, which justified him a bit, but he wanted to to show his good heart.

He went back to get his equipment and clothes back in place. Once more he passed by the beddings and resting elves and only when he was close to his own he noticed the elf sitting on the lower bed, below his own. The elf looked up at him when he stopped before the small steps leading up to his bedding.

'Hello, friend!' Nelledir said. 'I took the upper bedding, I hope you don't mind. I am Nelledir, by the way, it's a great pleasure to meet you!'

The elf stared at him and was silent for longer than it was assumptive in conversation. He had gold eyes, but not ones like Amdír had – the Prince had eyes like molten gold, liting up easily and provocative, sometimes stinging like lava. Amdír's confidence was seen at the first glance and while the elf before him had the same strength in himself, his eyes were gold like honey, but betrayed vigour and power rarely seen in anyone.

'It's fine.' the elf said, quite indifferently Nelledir had to admit. There was no animosity in his voice nor friendliness. Then he got up and Nelledir was almost awestruck about how tall the elf was – he was the tallest elf Nelledir had ever seen and he had to rise his head a bit to look at his face.

But the tall elf was not interested in more conversation and walked away, leaving Nelledir alone.

Nelledir shrugged his arms, glancing for a bit after the elf. Maybe he was not in the mood to speak with anyone. Truth be told, he was not surprised if the same sad thing happened to him, as it was with Nelledir.

At lone remembrance of this, his mood dropped even lower. He wished someone was there to see him off and to give him words of courage when he left to the barack.

Nelledir shook off this stance immediately. He promised himself to not look back. It was as hard as it should be and he doubted he will ever be able to stop thinking about this. Dragging himself away from dark thoughts, he grabbed his weapons from the bed and placed the on specially made shelves near the wardrobe. Few other weapons were there as well – neatly made bows with quivers, simple and more embellished swords, daggers as well. Nelledir placed his own equipment in free space and came back to take care of other stuff.

'Assembly!'

The loud call was well heard from the outside. Elves around resting on the beddings rose up and got themselves ready, some were already walking out. And Nelledir followed them and soon joined the rows of the soldiers on the field before the barack. Few olders elves stood before them watching gathering recruits and Nelledir figured out that those had to be officers of one banner. Their stance was straight and eyes were sharp. They glanced from one soldier to another waiting for everyone to arrive.

'Took you long enough!' one elf said and approached the first row of the soldiers. 'Here and now I announce officialy that your traning has begun! Asseblies are set at the beggining of each cycle! Before your leading officer arrives, you are already standing here! Is that clear?'

'Yes, Sir!' the recruits called as one and Nelledir with them. There was no coming back now. Nelledir stood at the verge on his new path that was his dream since childhood.

'At ease!' the elf called. 'I am your leading officer for the duration of your basic training, Celair Elanorion of the Wolf Baner.' he glanced at recruits and continued. 'After the assemblies you are to immediately prepare and appear for you training! It will be held in twenty groups of ten elves and every group will have its own officer. Every information will be placed on the board before your barack. Go there, check your allocation and where you should head off to for your training. The weapons would be ready for you at the fields, so if you don't own one it will be given to you.'

With those words they were send off and after the officers walked away the recruits slowly went to check the board and their allocation – some of them did that immediately, some decided to do it later when the crowd would pass, but Nelledir waited and checked his own group.

When he was before the board he noticed that his group was the fifth one and indeed there were nine others writted under this group as well. There was Silef, Ened, Orthon, Arrad – no one he knew of course.

Sighting delicately, Nelledir noticed that the first training began at the next Change and they were to meet at the archery range. He was pretty good archer and he hoped to present himself as best as he could.

The time passed much more quicker than Nelledir anticipated. He finally managed to get his stuff in place and he met some other elves who lived in the same barack and welcomed him and spoke friendly with him. They spoke about their allocation, for a moment they spoke of their families and this conversation was a reason why the time passed this fast. Then, they showed themselves were they were sleeping so they could find each other easily and when Nelledir poined at his bedding one of the elves frowned.

'You don't have the nicest companion, I see.' he said, his name was Ethir if Nelledir remembered correctly.

'What do you mean?' Nelledir asked not understanding and Ethir tilted his head.

'The elf on the lower bedding is not said to be a friendly one. I have never met him, but many said he is not very nice.'

'I wouldn't call it like that.' Duirro said, the other elf in their group. 'He just seems indifferent, as if nothing made him either happy or angry. It's hard to explain, really.'

'Still, I would be careful if I were you.' Ethir said and Nelledir nodded though he didn't believe the elf was such a threat as they believed.

'We better get ready. The training starts in a while.' Duirro said and they all nodded to this leaving to get all their necessary things.

Nelledir met his new friends outside the barack, but sadly none of them proved to be in the same group and soon they went different paths – Ethir went to the stables, Duirro went to the fields to train with sword and Nelledir turned to go on the archery range.

He was one of the first who appeared there and he quickly joined the small group of four elves that gathered there. They welcomed him friendly and invited to continue conversation with them. Nelledir with happiness stated that the quarell he witnessed before seemed to be something extraordinary – everyone seemed to be friendly and open and he didn't sensed any animosities between the elves. It was just as the Valar wished them to live - in peace and friendship.

Their group gathered before their officer arrived. This time it was an instructor who served once under the Cougar Banner. It could be easily seen that the elf had a hard warrior's life and probably suffered an injury that prevented him from doing his duty anymore. Such elves became teachers and instructors – their may not be able to serve anymore, but their experience was invaluable to teach and train future warriors.

Their instructor was Half Galwadion and he proved to be once a higher ranking officer to General Haerdin himself. The two generals – Haerdin and Egnaspen had their own personal divisions and elves serving in this group were their higher ranking officers as well.

He was very calm elf, Nelledir had to admit. He treated them like adults they were and he didn't shout or growled harshly as if they already did something wrong. But Nelledir was sure he didn't want to get on the instructor's bad side.

After quick introduction, Half read every elf he had on list and everyone who was called out stepped forward to present himself. It was probably just for instructor's convenience to know them and recognise them quicker.

Then the elf called out Orthon and Nelledir noticed that this was the elf with whom he shared the two-level bedding. He seemed even more determined and with his height he easily towered above any other elf present. He was probably stronger than most elves living in Menegroth – he was sturdly build and his body allowed him to carry a lot of weights, inluding long bows that were hard to string and long swords that were a lot heavier than basic ones used in the army. Nelledir realized he stared at the elf and he only noticed it when Orthon turned to look at him as well. At that moment, Nelledir turned his sight imediately and focused at the words of his incructor.

Withour further ado they were invited to the archery range. Those who didn't had their own bow were given one – the army of Doriath provided everything as it was entirely founded by the Council. Each of the recruits had their own track for themselves and they were allowed to shoot one arrow to check how well they could aim.

At the same time he noticed that Orthon took a track beside him and just released his arrow. He shoot perfectly in the middle and Nelledir stared marveling about the ease with which Orthon did that. He must have shoot a bow long before he joined the army.

'I trained a lot.' Orthon said confirming his thoughts. 'But you hold your hand too high on the bow.'

'Excuse me?' Nelledir said confused as he not truly heard what the elf just said. He knew that he was trained well by the teachers back at his old home, but he wished he trained more to get his moves as fluent as Orthon's.

'Your hand.' Orthon said. 'Get it lower on the bow.'

Nelledir did as he was bidden and tried to aim. It took him a moment, but when he released an arrow it shoot in the middle circle, but a bit on its side.

'Not bad.' Orthon said and Nelledir smiled to him, but the gesture was not returned.

Soon the instructor appeared near them and inspected their results. He passed by Orthon and Nelledir with no comment. There were some in their group who had no experience with a bow and Half bid them to go on the beginning where he could keep a better eye on them and teach them a basics. Then he bid them to shot a second arrow, but this time Half was watching them and cought every wrong move and mistake.

Nelledir was again reprimended about his hand, he also learned that he shouldn't keep his bow as straight and he could tilt it a bit to the side, he also placed his legs wrong. Basicly, it was not wrong what he was doing, but he made everything harder for himself, as Half had said. But then he also stated that it's all to work out.

As it went to Orthon, Half didn't have much to say. Only something about the tilt of the bow and that he should try next time a different type of one. Half seemed to ba aware that Orthon was already trained well, but still he made sure the elf would get everything he could from the basic training and Half had skills and knowledge that allowed him to teach much more experienced soldiers.

Next in line was a training with spears and their next instructor was not as nice as Half had been. Truth be told he seemed as if he was here as a punishment and he was not good at all with teaching.

Nelledir had no experience before with spears and he could not figure out where to begin, even listening carefully to the instructor didn't help him. Also, the spear seemed very ungraceful and it was a bit heavy. But he realized he will probably get used to it with every training.

Just as before it was Orthon who helped him once more. It seemed weird that both Duirro and Ethir had such wrong opinion about this elf. True, he seemed different, he was not really open or outgoing and he preferred to keep himself on side. But he was kind enough to help and this alone stated about his good heart.

Orthon showed him how to hold a spear in few moves and even less words. By now Nelledir could tell that his new friend was not very talkive and his silence could not be taken for ignorance or offence. That's how he was and Nelledir chose to accept it.

Out of this training, Nelledir learned more from Orthon than from the instructor who didn't spare his tongue as well and cursed as often as he could. To Nelledir it was repeling and sadly, he noticed earlier in the barack that some young recruits had this habit as well. He never used such words before, though he heard them in the city or in the market. Everyone wandered, Nelledir was aware of that, but it was most important to bring them on the right way.

Nelledir was a bit worn out after the trainings, but he was not tired. He knew it was just a beginning and probably it would be a good idea to improve his condition, though he never complained about this. He could ride a horse for a long time and train with no respite, but he suspected that the army demanded far more than his old teachers.

Orthon arrived to the barack not long after him and when he placed his weapons on the shelf, Nelledir turned to him.

'I appreciate your help today. Thank you for it.' he said and Orthon stared down at him, but his face was indifferent and eyes were hard to read. He had no chance to look more closely at him, when Orthon alread turned around.

'Sure.' he said and after this he walked away, probably leaving the barack as well and Nelledir wondered where he was disappearing for all their free time for he never saw Orthon in the barack.

Many recruits decided to rest before another cycle and Nelledir decided to do it as well, so he dragged himself on the upper bedding and went to sleep briefly covering himself with blanket.

But he didn't sleep well. He dreamed once more of this dreadful day when he was thrown away from his own home. This time even his sister was against him – everyone was. They shouted and him, cursed him and Nelledir felt impossibly small before them – they were tall like the trees while he was tinier than an ant. He wished he could cower away from their anger. He didn't want them to get so angry because of him.

He woke up with unease and he breathed faster than normal. Only after a while he noticed his cheeks were wet so he wiped them out hastily and brough himself back on the pillow trying to clam himself a bit with little success.

He heard steady, but still quiet footsteps and he realized it was Orthon who walked slowly towards his own bedding. After kicking off his boots, he layed down to get his rest as well and Nelledir felt strangely reassured by his presence. It was weird, since he didn't know this elf at all, but during their first training he felt attached to him. Probably it was only from his own side, he doubted Orthon felt about him the seme way.

He closed his eyes once more and although he didn't manage to sleep, but at least he lied in the calm state between a dream and reality not worrying about his nightmares anymore.


	3. They don't need a priest

As Nelledir suspected his condition needed to be improved, but with all the training it was not hard at all and their teachers didn't press them all to hard with allowed them to develop their stamina and strength with balance. By now, it was almost the end of spring and Nelledir clearly noticed the change in his built and muscles. Things that were hard for him in the beginning like manouvering spear, came now to him with ease. It even turned out that he was one of the most talented and skilled recruits during this seasons.

Orthon became his sparring partner. Many of their trainings were duels with their fellow recruits and it was a natural choice for Nelledir. And Orthon accepted.

Orthon was not as grim and unwelcoming as everyone described him. Sometimes Nelledir even managed to get him into real conversation, but soon enough it became clear to Nelledir that Orthon more preferred to listen than speak and he actually didn't mind when Nelledir spoke to him about some matter. He was really a good listener and his silence couldn't be taken as lack of interest. Nelledir quickly learned that Orthon listened intently to his words tough at first sight it may not seem like it.

Also, Nelledir learned to notice when Orthon was getting bored about some topic and after some time Nelledir knew to not make every story too broad – Orthon liked clear information, but at the same time he valued a good tale as well.

What made Nelledir truly happy is that sometimes Orthon came to sit beside him or joined him on his own. At the beginning, it was always Nelledir who started conversation or just sat beside him, but with time Orthon started to do it as well. From this time onward, Nelledir decided that he could freely call Orthon his friend.

Also, it turned out that Orthon knew well the two Princes – Amdír and Oropher. Most often it was Oropher Erthorion with whom Orthon spoke or even sparred, but since the hopeless meeting in the barack, Nelledir never approached any of the Princes again. He immediately noticed how freely they spoke, with no convenances or bows. It deemed Nelledir as something to not even think about – the Royal Family was the greatest authority in Doriath, memebers of this House were considered to be of the most noble blood – the wisest and bravest of the Grey Elves who lead them during the Great March.

'Aren't you overwhelmed by his presence?' he asked one day and Orthon looked at him in turn. 'His word is a law.'

'He is no Lord. Neither he sees himself as a Prince.' Orthon said. 'So don't treat him like this or he will beat the shit out of you.'

Nelledir stared at him and he didn't know if he should be more undignified about the use of such words or that Orthon even suggested that the Prince would do such a thing. Though Nelledir had to admir that from the moment he learned that the Princes joined the army, he felt mix of emotions. It rarely happened that someone from the royal family decided to follow such path, but since Nelledir himself decided to follow this way, why shoudn't they?

For the first time Orthon actually laughed seeing his face.

'What did you expect? He is nephew to great Galadhon Elmoion. Some say he will even exceed him.' Orthon said and his eyes flashed. 'I've seen him fight. He is the best out of the best.'

Nelledir listened to his words in silence. Of course he heard about Lord Galadhon not once. And Prince Oropher was said to be steadfast and headstrong, with temper like buzzling volcano. He was nothing like his father - wise Lord Erthor who is held in esteemed respect by the noble houses for his wisdom and peacefulness while at the same time able to take decisions and take the lead. Some said it was impossible that Erthor was Oropher's father - they differed too much to make them this closely related, but everyone was more than aware to not stand in between those two or try to set them apart. Oropher loved his father beyond measure and Erthor in turn held his son close to soul and heart as any father would - if anyone wished to separate he should think twice before doing so. But Nelledir focused more on what Orthon just said - his words were full of determination and Nelledir thought once more about the Prince. It must be wonderful when even strangers though so highly of you and valued your skills this much.

'Why are you always so nice to others?' Orthon asked then all of sudden. 'I see how this drains you.'

Nelledir looked up at his friend in surprise. This seemed as a weird question to be asked - tha's who Nelledir was and he couldn't imagine being something else. It was of no importance to him if someone would not speak nice to him in turn. He knew he did the right thing by adressing the elf with respect and kindness. He was the one to give example to others and show them the way they all should follow.

'That's how I've been tought.' Nelledir said. 'That's what the Valar want.'

'How do you know what they want?'

Once more he stared at Orthon startled. It was obvious was it not? Great Manwë send peace and kept ever observant eye on them in this land. Blessed Varda, a mother to them all, lead them through darkness and forgave all the wrongs. Kind Yavanna brought understanding of the world around them and graced them with its beauty.

'Fidelity.' Nelledir said and Orthon fell in silence. What other such powerful beeings would want in return? To show their loyalty and greatfulness they needed to honor the Valar and remeber their names through the coming centuries – by this they would bring their blessings on themselves and live with their grace.

'I think they would like you to live your own life.' Orthon finally said when Nelledir thought he wouldn't say anything anymore. 'It's not something you are doing now.'

'How can you even know this?' Nelledir asked trying not to sound sharp.

'Because I see!' Orthon said, but he didn't bother to hide his irritation. 'I see how you force a smile on your face when curses press up your throat! I see how nice you try to be even when someone spits on you face!' he looked down at Nelledir. 'Why do you think you should allow anyone to treat you like this? Your kindness is a fake.'

'At least I am not considered as a grim aggresor everyone is afraid of.' Nelledir said now looking up at his friend as well with more resolution.

'They know I won't let go if they would disrespect me. They all know the consequences.' Orthon said and his voice dropped low with bloodthirst. 'And what would you do? Pray in their name?'

'So what if I am doing this?'

'You really don't see this? You had a brainwash or something?' Orthon said and Nelledir grimaced, offended by his words, so he halted and went different direction leaving Orthon's side and not looking back at his friend. Orthon didn't look back after him as well.

Nelledir lived his life as he was tought. He was the one to lead and give others the word of the Valar. They were all their children, they were given stars by graceful Varda and songs of hope brought by Ulmo still were heard in the waters.

There was a surprise waiting for him at the barack. She was waiting near the entrance and looked around curiously, but when she noticed him her eyes brightened beautifully. His marvelous sister, Esgaleth had light hair fastened into single braid that fell down her arm. Lovely blue dress didn't fit the dull surroundings at all and she gleemed among all of this like a star, sweet flower in the middle of winter.

Nelledir approached her and they met half the distance between them. Esgaleth smelled of daisies as he used to remember, his beloved older sister.

'Nelledir, my little brother.' she said with delicate yet vibrant voice and she held him tightly not caring about his dirty uniform. 'How I missed you! I can't even tell and you probably won't ever know!'

Nelledir never blamed her for not visiting him, he never suspected that she would ever come or that their parents would ever let her. But seeing her now brought all the dark clouds away.

'And you won't ever know how glad I am about seeing you.' he said and when they stepped away, Esgaleth caressed his cheek and smiled brilliantly.

'How you have changed, how you have grown!' she said as she looked all over him and there was pride in her eyes. 'It's hard to believe that three seasons has passed.'

'And you only flourish, my sister.' he said and rised her hand kissing it. Then he noticed she gloomed a bit and her eyes were clouded with sadness. Esgaleth never hid her feelings and Nelledir could guess with ease if she was worried or sad about somehing.

'You probably wonder how our parents let me visit you.' she said and Nelledir lowered his eyes a bit. He didn't expect any positive news from her. 'Sadly, they didn't as the didn't let me in the past. As you probably suspect you are no longer considered our family. ' she rised his chin a bit so he would look at her. 'But it never affected me. You are and you will always be my little brother.'

Nelledir smiled to her trying to cheer her up a bit. This worry and burden was his to carry and not by her.

'After your leave nothing was the same anymore.' Esgaleth said and she sigted quietly. 'I never truly forgave our parents that they treated you this way. And my relations with Arod worsened ever since.'

'I don't want you to isolate yourself from family. Not for my sake.'

Esgaleth smiled to him warmly and caressed his cheek once more. Her sadness was all too clear in her bright eyes, but despite anything Nelledir knew that his words won't make it any better.

'It's alright, Nelledir, don't worry yourself with this. It's just me who better understand the words of the Valar.' Esgaleth smiled and her eyes brightened once more. 'I am here, because they no longer can bid me to do anything. I fell in love and soon I am getting married. I found my happiness and I am free to see you, my little brother.'

Nelledir stared at her at first surprised by this news for he didn't suspect such news. But then all other was dimmed out by joy and he kissed his sister's cheek lovingly.

'Whoever you chose, Esgaleth, he will be the happiest ellon in whole of Arda.' Nelledir said and she laughed a bit.

'He is Malben of House Talagan.' she said. 'He is most kind and loving elf I have ever met. Very well-read, excellent dancer, smart and wise at the same time. He writes wonderful poems and yet his pieces of work in the forge are as beautiful. He is the one I chose to live my life with.'

'And I wish you both all the best.' Nelledir said. 'Come, tell me more about him.'

Esgaleth took him under arm and they left the training fields while his sister began the tale of her love. They met more by an accident, when she was strolling through the area where the forges were placed and spead towards the manor of House Talagan. By mistake, Esgaleth took Malben as a common weaponsmith and not the second son of great Talagan of Cuivienen. At once he strucked to her as very humble elf and very talented, too, but when she learned of his heritage she was more than ashamed of her mistake.

'He asked me for a walk in the gardens.' Esgaleth said and smiled to herself at the memories. 'We undestood each other at once. As if I knew him for such long time, yet we just met.'

Nelledir was glad about Esgaleth's happiness. He always believed she deserved the best and she was a true apple of their father's eye and Laegon was ready to forgive everything to his beloved daughter. Also, Nelledir knew that although delicate and bright, Esgaleth was wise and clever and she would sense any false intentions from the elf. Because of this, he knew that her choice was made truthfully and Nelledir trusted Esgaleth's judgment concerning the choice of a partner.

'I've been thinking lately about what you chose to become.' she said then. 'What you do is special. Although out parent never accepted this, I know your purpose and I admire you dedication.'

Nelledir looked down at his sister. She was a bit shorter than him – Esgaleth took more from their mother as it went to height.

'Thank you. You seem to know how much this means to me.'

Esgaleth's eyes were not as clear as always. It seemed she was struggling with something she has been thinking about for long.

'Even after my short visit in the baracks I saw many of your fellow companions with whom you have to live every cycle and season.' Esgaleth said and her voice was all serious. 'Our parents tought as well. But we have to remember that all the tomes they made us read and remember were written by the elves not by the Valar.'

'What do you mean by this?' Nelledir asked with a bit of frown on his forehead.

'With what you are now, you won't ever be able to lead such strong personalities.' Esgaleth said. 'Our House is born to rule, that's true. But our ways do not apply in the path you chose. The soldiers need different kind of leadership. They don't need a priest. If you ever think about leading any one of them, you need to change the way you see the world, my little brother.'

'You want me to turn from everything I know?' Nelledir asked not truly believing what Esgaleth was saying. The words of the Valar was what lead him through all his life. He couldn't walk away from it.

'That's not what I said.' Esgaleth said shaking her head a bit. 'The faith is always in you, Nelledir. As are the Valar. They want no loyalty nor fidelity. The most important is what you want and just because you defiled our parents and left our safe manor, I know that you don't fully believe in all their teachings.'

Nelledir turned away his face to not look at his sister. He had doubts. Everyone had them. But there was no other way to follow. There were no others he could follow.

'Nelledir, it's alright.' Esgaleth said halting him and she cought his hands. 'You need to think this through, little brother, but I am always here for you. The Valar are always around and you can turn to them as well, wherever you want. But if you wish to became who you dreamed about, than you can only achieve this from the position of strength. Only you can grant this to yourself, Nelledir, through hard work and sacrifice.'

His sister showed wisdom as always. Esgaleth was a true token of their House able to join any conversation and dispute about matters hidden from others. His dear sister was a true gem and Nelledir smiled a bit, kissing her cheek. Truly, for all he care, Esgaleth could be an elder councillor to the King.

They both knew it was farewall, but not for long - they both knew they would meant again and they wished it after being separeted for so long. And Nelledir watched her go. His sister was perfect in every aspect and he knew that Malben will appreciate everything about her.

He came back to the military area in time to get some rest. Almost everyone was laying on their bedding or drowsing off. Nelledir passed by them quietly to not disturb anyone until he finally got to his own bedding. To his surprise, Orthon was resting on his own bedding as well, but Nelledir dragged himself up on his own leaving his friend be. Also, he still didn't quite want to talk with him afer their argument.

Nelledir made himself cosy under the blanket when he heard Orthon turn in his bedding. He felt more angry than sad about what Orthon had said and although their argument was not that long ago, Nelledir already kind of missed Orthon's presence around. With Orthon he could be sure that he was listened to – it may not be seen at first sight, but Orthon truly listened to what others said, though he may not respond to it.

Nelledir rised on his elbows hearing Orthon sitting up on his bedding. He still didn't know where his friend disappeared for all this time and as he suspected that Orthon probably didn't need to rest as long as the other soldiers. Nelledir didn't know the reason – maybe Orthon trained during this time, maybe he just couldn't sleep or truly didn't need so much rest or it can be that he needed to take care of some personal matters.

Orthon massaged his neck and Nelledir for a moment stared at his well developed biceps, but then he frowned noticing bruises and brushes all over his hand.

'What happened?' he asked rising himself to sit and he got closer to the edge of the bedding.

Orthon briefly looked back at him. He didn't seem irritated at Nelledir anymore nor tired about being perturbed anyhow.

'I told you I won't let anyone disrespect me. And they learnt it the hard way.'

Nelledir prevented himself from sighting. Orthon had no restraints as it went to showing everyone their place and he always meant what he said.

'Then you should lay down and rest, shouldn't you?' Nelledir said. 'I am sure your oponents are in worse condition, but you didn't went out of it without a scratch either.'

Orthon looked at him for a bit and just then Nelledir noticed the change how he spoke. He used different words and most importantly he didn't try to advise.

'I need to clean the armory.' Orthon said. 'Commandant have not approved my way of managing conflict.'

Nelledir didn't blame their officer at all, but on the other hand a warrior need to take care of himself – he still had Esgaleth's words in his mind and if he wanted this or not, he needed to follow them and do everything to place himself in the position of strength.

Orthon can help him with this – being this confident came to his friend as naturally as breathing. Orthon was a born warrior and he found himself in the army with ease, knowing how to take care of himself. This is what Nelledir needed now.

'What about your once oponents? Aren't they supposed to help you?' Nelledie asked while Orthon put on his boots.

'They would have helped me if they were able to move from the imfirmary.'

He should have expected that. If anyone dared to cross Orthon's way he had to face dire consequences of his choice.

'I guess, I will help you then.' Nelledir said jumping down from his bedding to the floor. 'The armory is quite massive and even you should not strain yourself so much.'

Orthon frowned, still looking at him and probably wondering if Nelledir changed once more into guiltless idiot sharing good will everywhere, but Nelledir's purpose was different this time than simple help and he smiled delicately to Orthon.

'I know what you think.' he said. 'But what are friends for, right?'

At this Orthon smiled to him as well. For all the time they knew each other, Nelledir could say with ease that by now he could freely call Orthon his friend. Truth be told, Orthon was the first true friend he ever had in life and he was the closest person he had not counting his dear sister, Esgaleth.

'Right.' Orthon said and after Nelledir put on his own boots and threw a coat on himself, they both walked out of the barack going towards characteristic dark building that was the armory.

A mess they met there told Nelledir with ease that they will clean this up until early Change when everyone was waking up, so after quick glances they casted themselves they rolled up their sleeves an get to work.

They removed all the weapons from handles and shelves and placed them outside trying to not make much noise with this. Before they started to segregate them they cleaned up the floor and furniture from dust and dirt as much as it was possible for everything there was so soiled in mud and dirt that Nelledir suspected that the armory was not cleaned in really long time.

After segregating the weapons, they quickly polished the blades and neatly placed them in specially made shelves. Spears were leaned on the walls held by small hooks, arrows with quivers had their place in huge closet, daggers were put on the shelves as well, while swords were put in the strange looking furniture with steel directed to the ground so it would be easy to get them out by the handle.

As Nelledir suspected all the work took them long enough that they won't have more rest before next training. They were placing last swords in their place and Nelledir grabbed one after the other without even looking what he grabbed. Until he placed his hand on something entirely different than a sword handle.

Surprised and startled by this, he looked back and baffled to the core as he realized that he and Orthon reached for the same sword at the exact time and Nelledir held his hand on Orthon's one.

A first reaction to take it away passed very quickly as Nelledir's surprise disappeared as well and then he realized he didn't mind what just happened. He looked though at Orthon trying to figure out his thoughs. Despite that they knew each other for so long it was sometimes still hard for Nelledir to read Orthon's face and know what he thought of. But now, Orthon seemed in content with the situation he was in which was a bit surprising itself as Nelledir knew well that his friend didn't enjoy too much any contact.

Nelledir wondered if Orthon stood there with ease to not be rude to him and jerk his hand away all of sudden. But after quick, intense observation Nelledir stated that Orthon was in peace and there was nothing to believe that Orthon wanted to back away which gladded Nelledir more than he though it would.

Instead of taking his hand away Nelledir made his touch more sure an then he looked once more at Orthon.

'You are a first true friend I ever had in life.' he said and emphasised his next words by gripping Orthon's hand even tighter. 'You can count on me no matter what ever happens.'

Orthon was not disturbed by what he was doing, but Nelledir didn't press further to not make his friend uncomfortable. He took it as a great honour that Orthon felt so freely in his presence and he didn't wish to press him to hard.

'I know.' Orthon said, but he didn't grip Nelledir's hand in return. He didn't mind – Nelledir smiled a bit to Orthon and let him go grabbing another sword.


	4. It's but a dawn of what we can be

Their basic training ended much quicker than Nelledir ever anticipated and soon he and Orthon were disposed to upskill course where they would be made an officers able to lead soldiers of the army of Doriath as one of the best.

Nelledir learned very much from simply observing Orthon. Finally he realized that he had to change every aspect of who he once was – the very core of himself which at first proved to be too challenging. It was not only his whole stance, his learned forgiving and kind approach, but also the way he spoke and how he presented himself. All of it was hard to perform at once, but step by step Nelledir noticed his change and soon even his features were different. For brief moments, when he was staring at himself in the mirror, he wondered if it was truly him.

Nelledir thought much about his family and to this day he recalled the words of Esgaleth – everything that was passed on them, every tome and prayer they learned was written by an elf. And no one could truly know the ways of the Valar, maybe only Queen Melian could tell their intentions, but if anything the Valar could have forsaken the Grey Elves when they refused the call into the West. That would mean that all his past prayers were for nothing. Maybe the elves of Doriath were right while saying that they were all on their own in Beleriand and no Vala will come with help if anything shall ever happen.

But despite anything Nelledir still prayed from time to time though with much less intensity. At first he felt obliged to do so, but with time he asked himself why he was doing this if he didn't want to.

'If you feel no need then don't do it.' Esgaleth told him when they met once more. 'Saying insincere words will bring nothing good and may take you even farther away from faith. If you don't want to then don't pray. If you shall ever feel such need than do it and the Valar will understand.'

They were able to meet with Esgaleth much more often through passing seasons. By now his dear older sister was already married, but sadly Nelledir couldn't attend her wedding being taken away with his duties. But they met regularly and told each other of their time – of all the good and bad that happened and keeping themselves in good spirits.

But he still have not brought up the topic of his deepening relation with Orthon. He didn't bring it up even to his own sister. Nelledir himself was not sure what to think about it – he never thought that something like this would happen to him with another ellon. On the other hand nothing truly happened between them – such closeness they experienced told them only that neither of them felt discomfort about the other.

Since those moment in the armory nothing more happened between them and none of them was sure to make a step forward – truth be told Nelledir didn't know what he wanted. If he rather prefered to stay friends with Orthon or try to make something more from it.

In the past his parents not once introduced him to elleths from which one of them could be his potential wife, but Nelledir never could form deeper conection with any of them. It was different with Orthon – Nelledir viewed him as a great friend and strangely they understood each other perfectly though Orthon was more than a silent type and their conversations were mostly one-sided. But Nelledir in a way even admired Orthon and he strongly believed that in turn Orthon considered him as a friend as well.

But Orthon was reluctant to any closeness. It wasn't about close combat or during a duel – Orthon was born to this kind of fight and he didn't mind it at all. But Nelledir easily saw that Orthon avoided any personal contact if it wasn't necessary, but Nelledir noticed that Orthon didn't mind having him around and even enjoyed his presence for which Nelledir was more than glad.

Training for an officer proved to be much more challenging than the basic one and Nelledir realized he made a good step to change his demanour much earlier. Those elves he met during the training would have crushed him with their impetuosity and confidence. They were to be an elite of warriors and lead soldiers of Doriath – strength, determination and loyalty was everything that was expected from them.

Nelledir changed from easing any conflict to sitting pass it. He was never the one to start a brawl, but when he had to face it head on he did it with sharp words. Others viewed him as a silent one, but not to be bothered, so it was everything Nelledir truly wished for – he didn't have to barge himself into mindless verbal scrambles and it was rare that someone crossed the line enough for him to react. Everyone prefered to stay in their own line and besides, it was well known that he and Orthon held each other in friendship and that they will face together anyone who dared to challenge them. And very few would dare to stand against Orthon in open combat.

At first Nelledir found it hard to get used to the new situation on the training fields. Duels between soldiers were much sharper, though still controlled by their tutors who watched closely so it won't get too dangerous. But the fights matched soldiers in ferocity and blows were much more powerful. At the beginning, Nelledir more than often took the beating and strikes in the face, even loosing few fights, but he learnt and quickly adapted.

They were said they needed to form divisions. Nelledir didn't remember how many there should be, but everyone needed to be a part of one. He doubted he would be able to gather warriors who would follow him. As for now there was only him and Orthon as unquestionable team and they had no plans to change it anyhow. And truth be told many of the soldiers glanced at each other, considering everyone as a competitor as if they were all hedgehogs and no teams were truly formed.

Many of the training elves aspired to be leaders of such divisions, and even among them there were those who were the most headstrong and unflinching warriors that were determined to reach for everything they wanted.

Nelledir with ease noticed the rising tension in Orthon. He didn't suspect that his friend wished to lead a division, though he had natural skills that allowed him to do so, but Orthon much more preferred to be always on field, not absorbing himself with so many orders and cornerns that were a duty of such officer and definately not of his interest.

Orthon became more silent, but he was not irritated or angry. Nelledir knew something was amiss, but he decided to not barge his friend into conversation. Besides, he suspected what it could be.

When they appeared on yet another training and chose their dueling partner it was at once that Orthon and Oropher turned to each other considering their chosen opponent.

Orthon's calm approach to every fight was not to be mistaken for slowness – despite his sturdy built Orthon was fast and this combined with his strength, that allowed him to perfectly manouver every weapon, had deadly effect.

Oropher's green eyes bore into his oponent, ever confident stance showed superiority and sent clear message that he won't back down. Oropher's unflinching will made others think twice before they would dare to oppose him. Nelledir recalled what many were saying - that he would be tempered by no one, that no one would be able to contain him.

The Prince of Doriath had fire in his eyes. Many saw in him his uncle, Galadhon Elmoion, some even said that he would rise to be even greater, while others said that he won't go far with his fierceness and constant will to challenge even his officers. They said that the army would dim his confidence. But Nelledir knew that Oropher was an opponent he won't defeat, while at the same time he believed Oropher won't be good enough to beat Orthon – Orthon was the greatest warrior in Doriath, it would take far more than even the Prince to bring him down.

They split out into groups and before Nelledir walked away he casted Orthon a quick glance that was not returned – his friend was already focused on his fight and nothing could now distract him, so Nelledir left him to join his own sparring group.

'No overkills. No strikes with weapons in face and head.' he heard the leading officer saying and soon after their fight began.

Nelledir's first sparring ended with his victoriy and Orthon with Oropher kept fighting with tenacious fierceness. From time to time Nelledir glanced at Orthon to see how his fight was going until finally he openly stared at the duel as he couldn't contain himself.

Orthon was striking heatedly and Oropher was forced to defend. One strike after another Orthon's blows were almost too powerful to block and Oropher barely managed to keep his defense up until finally Orthon's last blow proved to be fatal for his own sword.

Oropher blocked every single Orthon's strike placing his own weapon repeatedly in the same spot on his oponent's steel and Orthon's sword broke leaving simple stump in place of the blade.

But Orthon didn't threw the remnants of his sword away. Instead he took his dagger in other hand and immediately he was forced to step back when Oropher fell upon him like a maelstrom. He moved like a blurr of fury striking precisely and finding every weak spot.

Nelledir watched them with a frown, glancing from one warrior to another. Their chances to win were equal and Nelledir was sure neither of them said their last word.

Officer ovesawing this fight stood aside with arms crossed on chest, but there was a deep frown on his forehead and he glanced at the fight with caution ready to stop it anytime.

Orthon swinged his dagger threateningly close to Oropher's face, but he evaded the strike with ease, immediately finding weak spot in Orthon's defense and he striked unrelently, not letting Orthon get leading position.

But Orthon had different plans as how this duel should go. When Oropher striked once more, Orthon leaned closer on purpose and steel of the blade cut his biceps to blood. But he managed to hook the remnant of his sword on the handle of Oropher's blade and he almost teared away weapon from his oponent's hand.

But Oropher didn't let himself be surprised and before Orthon managed to get a well hold on the sword, Oropher cought his hand in powerful grip and broke it. Orthon let go of the weapons and hissed, angered about what happened, but Oropher didn't let him take iniciative and he hit Orthon's face with elbow, forcing him to take few steps back.

'Enough!' officer bid them, stepping in between them, but both Oropher and Orthon knew that their duel was not over.

Nelledir watched as Orthon's eyes flashed powerfully. Oropher only angered him, coaxing into greater fury. Nelledir was almost sure about Orthon's victory – in this state he had no equal.

Oropher rushed to attack once more, pushing away the officer who stood in his way and Orthon was ready for him. With speed no one would suspect, Orthon swinged with fisted hand aiming to hit Oropher's stomach. After such blow, he would surely won't be able to continue a fight, if anything he would probably had a bursted diaphragm and it would have taken a long time before he would be back on his legs.

Oropher managed to evade deathly blow, but this costed him in loose of balance and within a moment he was cought in another trap – Orthon held now his arm in well placed lever and with no remorse he dislocked Oropher's shoulder with precise, brutal force.

Nelledir stared at this fight with rising tremor. He didn't know what they wanted to prove, but he knew they were being serious about it and there was no stopping them now until this clash would be over. With only one victor.

Oropher once more hit Orthon's face bleeding his nose, but Orthon answered with the same – he striked with such strength, Nelledir was sure Oropher's sight darkened and powerful dizziness sent him to his knees and hands.

This was something Nelledir won't ever feel – such need to fight and defeat everyone on his way, but he admired their determination and will to win. Those were the elves that would lead armies – strong and fierce like no one else and Nelledir here and then realized that he was not one of them.

Oropher held himself on his helthy hand, but his face was as bloodied as Orthon's and red liquid flew from his nose that was most likely broken. Orthon stepped closer to his oponent like powerful avalanche and Nelledir stared at his friend admiring power he presented.

But Oropher looked up at him and his green eyes shone even more intensively, contrasting with blood on his face. It was a sight that sent shivers down Nelledir's spine, but Orthon was unmoved by the storm in Oropher's green eyes. Orthon won't be intimidated by anything and Nelledir could only wish for such strength.

The next moves happened almost in the same time and Nelledir barely cought them at once. Orthon pinned down Oropher's chest to the ground and Nelledir grimaced, hissing quietly, knowing well that Prince's ribs were greatly bruised at least. But at the same time Oropher grabbed the remnants of Orthon's sword that lied nearby and striked it into Orthon's hip causing him to lean down instinctively. And when Orthon was dangerously low Oropher kicked him powerfully in the head sending Orthon to his knees, dazed by this attack.

Nelledir's heart raced as he kept staring at the duel. Now it slowed down visibly, Orthon couldn't focus from his concussion and Oropher barely got up gasping at the pain from his shoulder and ribs. But he was standing as last and Nelledir couldn't believe that Orthon was bested.

Truly it was one blow that kept Oropher from unquestionable victory and it seemed Orthon won't recover enough to defend himself. But before Oropher limped closer to strike his oponent down for good his way was crossed by enraged officers, who arrived in greater number and decided to stop this fight once and for all.

Nelledir couldn't hear what they were saying, but only one thing truly got into his head now – Orthon was defeated and this lone thought seemed to be impossible a good while ago.

They were bid to come back to their duties and Nelledir unwillingly turned away to train with his fellow soldiers.

When he looked back where Orthon had been, they were already gone, probably in the infirmary. When he was called for another duel he couldn't truly focus on it recalling every movement of the fight he just witnessed. None of them made any mistake, either Orthon or Oropher, and their every injury resulted from their oponent's wit and swiftness. They were equally strong warriors – Nelledir wrongly assumed that Orthon could not be defeated, but nonetheless few would ever show such strength to stand vicorious against Orthon.

Then Nelledir realized that he was completly lost in own mind, not paying attention to what was happening. And despite this he intuitively attacked and responded in his fight.

When he fully focused on a duel, those were but a moments when his openent was defeated. Nelledir smiled to himself. He may not be considered as great as Orthon or Oropher, but even among the best he stood out with his skills. He realized it was the first time he ever said it to himself. It was high time to step away from his modesty and show everyone what he was made of.

When he was finally able to visit Orthon it was late Change and most of the soldiers were peacefully resting and no healers were present in the infirmary. And also it seemed that no one else was treated in infirmary, but Orthon and Oropher.

Nelledir entered infirmary and went through the rows of beds towards two warriors. They lied on the beds next to each other and they were quiet, not speaking a word to themselves. But Nelledir suspected that it was not because they were furious at each other, but they both preferred to suffer their injuries in silence. And it seemed they had one more way to suffer their injuries, which only strenghtened a though that they held no grudge to each other.

Nelledir frowned seeing that they passed a bottle back and forth. He walked faster just in time when Orthon took a haust of wine.

'What do you think you are doing?' he said sharply 'Any liquor is forbidden in here! How did you even get one of those?!'

He glanced from Orthon to Oropher who had now a bottle in hand and drunk from it once more. Their bruises gained dark violet and green colors and faces were swollen, noses were treated well, but just from glancing one could say that those were broken.

'My cousin gave it to us.' Oropher said. 'You should try it instead of talking shit.'

Nelledir huffed a bit and hesistantly took a bottle that was offered to him. He shouldn't, it was against the law of the army – no liquor was allowed in the military area and this principle was very harshly kept.

Nelledir took a small sip and he grimaced at the bitterness of the wine. He almost forced himself to swallow, but it was not pleasant feeling at all and he quickly gave a bottle to Orthon, who had no such excesses.

'Don't tell me you never tried wine before.' Oropher said and Nelledir glanced at him once more.

'So what if I didn't?' he said. In his family it was not acceptable to drink any liquor, instead they favoured simple water or brew from fruits and honey.

Oropher smirked a bit and Nelledir forced himself to not look away from his green striking eyes. Nelledir felt wave of strange feeling rising in him. Though he new he was no match for a Prince, he stood against him – there was no one to tell him how he should live nor size him for this. Oropher was like a storm in summer and Nelledir realized there was a rising boldness in him so he quickly calmed down, coming back to previous self.

'I should expect no less from a member of House Laegon.' Oropher said and took a bottle than was given to him. 'I even feel a bit bad for you. Have they already wiped you out from the family tree?'

'It's no concern of yours.' Nelledir snapped before he could think, but his defiance only amused Oropher more. Nelledir was no match for him.

'You will do.' the Prince said and Nelledir grimaced a bit angry with himself that he was not able to opose more harshly, but then he glanced suspiciously at Oropher as he realized that this short conversation woke up in him anger he didn't posess earlier, even if it was for a short moment.

Nelledir turned his eyes from Oropher to Orthon who stared at the wall on the other side of the infirmary, but he looked at Nelledir when he sensed he was observed.

'Hope to see you soon.' Nelledir said and Orthon nodded at this.

'I will be back on my legs soon enough.'

Nelledir glanced at Oropher and only nodded to him in goodbye. Then he left the infirmary and walked back to his own barack where he will get his rest.

This wave of strange might he felt before made Nelledir think once more of this meeting. He was always reluctant to snap at others – firstly, because he though it to be rude and then he feared the strength he would have to face it turn. But in time he quickly learnt that it was him who others should take into account and think twice if they wanted to cross his path.

Strangely, he felt no hesistancy in snapping at Oropher who was much stronger personality and Nelledir knew he should tread with caution. But the Prince seemed to grace him with a bit of his strength, as weird as is sounded and Nelledir had to admit that this feeling was not unpleasant at all.

They were disposed under the Banner of the Wolf and General Egnaspen was their commander.

Egnaspen was old experienced warrior and his serenity put down any disobedience or fierceness of young soldiers. His officers were everything he needed – they either eminated with sharp strength or peacefuly observed. But Nelledir didn't feel intimidated by them.

He realized that his boldness have not eased down – it was ever present and only grew. Even Orthon saw this change in him and he made sure that everyone around noticed it as well.

Despite that Orthon lost his duel there were was no one else who wished to fight him. If anything they felt even more hesistancy seeing what he was capable of. And if there were some jumping too high and squawking too loud – Orhton and Nelledir were quick to chase them away. No one could match them. And yet they knew they lacked something they could not sense. It seemed distant and not focused, but Nelledir knew they needed to obtain it to gain their peak of skills and stance.

Oropher had many allies and even more enemies. But those who stood in his way stepped aside and he walked into them like wolf chasing away crows. Even if the terrain was new, he walked into it as if it was his own. He send no warnings and gave no second chances – everyne who faced him had to suffer consequences they were not ready for.

Nelledir remembered the storm in his eyes. During the training he had more than few chances to duel against the Prince and each time Nelledir saw how clearly Oropher's green eyes mirrored his emotions. And strangely he didn't feel intimidated by this strength as many did – instead it fiercely woken up his own, coaxing him to fight on.

Oropher's presence was unmistakable. His words send either fear down the spine or awakened confidence. Nelledir knew long ago that he was not strong enough to gather his own division, but Oropher was a leader he could follow. He knew Oropher would turn his weakness into daring nature.

One time Nelledir and Orthon looked at each other and there were no words needed between them. They both knew they needed to be a part of larger group. Joining a division was not an option but requirementand they both knew they won't evade this. At the same time they both knew there was only one they will follow.

Nelledir swore his allegiance freely and Oropher answered with bold smile.

'We will be the greatest warriors Doriath have ever witnessed.' he said 'We will be those to whom they will turn when ough else will fail. We will show them what we can do.'

Nelledir was right. Oropher's words were not meant for everyone and there were those who feared this striking power. But to Nelledir it was all he needed.

He and Orthon were the first who joined Oropher and since then their division started to slowly form as did everyone else's. But Oropher was not fast to make his team bigger and for a long time it was only three of them who trained together and started to perform small duties.

Although they were under the Banner of the Wolf they were no yet fully-fledged soldiers – their training was still on, but with much less intensity. Right now they were supposed to strenghten their bonds in divisions and learn to cooperate as a team with arrays they were tought both on horseback and on foot.

Nelledir performed every Oropher's order that was given. He quickly saw that the Prince didn't have to learn the art of giving orders as a right stance, words and resolutness came to him naturally.

One time when they were preparing for yet another training Oropher brough in an elf. Orthon saw them as first and Nelledir immediately followed his sight, knowing when his friend noticed something that needed attention.

It was an elf Nelledir recognised as he was trained with them for an officer and later during their initial course in the Wolf Banner, but Nelledir never spoke to him and the elf seemed to be always on side for some reason. But this reason was not his lack of skills and Nelledir quickly learnt about this, as did Orthon.

Taranir seemed to be born with a sword in hand. He played in no mindless brawls and he was not intimidated by stronger foe. He also proved to be clever, but after the changes he made in their arrays Nelledir quickly learnt that Taranir was a true genius with a chessboard in mind – he was able to create strategies and arrays within a moment and with a warriors he had at disposal at hand. This elf will make a change in future battles and Nelledir had no objections to follow his lead.

Alagos was the next one who joined their division, but Nelledir didn't like playfulness that lingered in his eyes. But he chose to wake up his patience and sit through Alagos's provocation which Orthon had no intension to do. It was very often that they fought, but Nelledir knew it would be of no use to try and calm them down so he chose instead to speak with Taranir and Oropher who finally had enough of their behaviour. When his eyes flashed with storm Nelledir knew that they corssed they line.

'Enough!' Oropher blasted making two warrior step away from each other, but they kept their eyes on themselves. Nelledir quickly learnt to respect Oropher's anger, but even to this day he couldn't help, but swallow at the strength in his words.

Faron was easy elf to like. He was a Green Elf of Ossiriand who arrived to Menegroth after the war. His friendly nature reminded Nelledir a bit of his old self, but Faron's kindness could not be taken as weakness. He was a brave warrior and brilliant archer. It almost seemed impossible what he did with his bow, even on horseback, and Nelledir would not have believed if he had not witnessed it himself.

There were six of them in division and as the time passed by Nelledir felt more and more bonded with his team. At first they were all glancing at each other and trying to figure out their strengths, but Oropher let no fights between them. And with time they started to warm up towards each other - Faron liked to share his knowledge in archery and Nelledir often listened to what he said. They also met his beautiful wife and Nelledir with ease noticed how they loved each other. Alagos was unmatched in handling daggers, but Nelledir got used to his mellow nature, always finding a time for laugh in the presence of Alagos. And Oropher was more approachable than Nelledir expected. Also, it was clearly know when Oropher spoke to them as their leader and when as their friend. Taranir was at first very quiet, keeping to himself and he often disappeared taken away by his own problems. Until one time they fixed all of it and when they did, Nelledir felt a pleasant wave of emotions and well fulfilled task.

And his relation with Orthon deepened even more, sometimes when they were alone in solitude, they held hands or casually leaned on each other, even embracing themselves. Their moments of peace Nelledir cherished above all else – even they needed a time of respite with no need for harshness. Nelledir was more than fine having Orthon at his side, so close to him. Long ago he realized that Orthon was more to him than a friend and even more than a brother.

'Are you happy?' Nelledir asked Orthon who sighted quietly. Since they formed a division and joined Oropher, his friend seemed to be more balanced. As a true soldier he never questioned his orders, but he listened only to his commander and no one else.

'I am.' he said. 'Right now I have everything I need.'

Nelledir smiled delicately and embraced Orthon leaning on his arm. He sighted and small fireplace in front of them burned with soft flames.

They trained hard and unrelently. They were stong and they knew it and they were not afraid to show it to everyone else. Egnaspen gave them different duties and orders that involved riding beyond the walls of Menegroth or even beyond the Girdle, but they managed everything with ease. Soon it was very well known how powerful team they made and Nelledir felt deep pride about being a part of it.

One time Oropher gathered them all of sudden. Nelledir expected the matter to be of importance, but he didn't suspect to get any slating for he was sure they did nothing to anger either Oropher or Egnaspen, or the worst – Mablung himself. But Oropher's purpose was entirely different.

He stood it the middle of a field that was placed a bit on a side of the military area. It was used very rarely and there were even plants growing on the sand. Nelledir noticed that he had a coiled banner in hand and when he looked at his commander he saw that Oropher's smile betrayed deep pride and his green eyes shone in the caves, but not threateningly.

'I was summoned by Mablung.' Oropher said when they all gathered around him. 'And they graced me with news I have not expected.'

He unveiled the banner and Nelledir glanced at the wolverine baring fangs at them. Oropher sticked it into a sand and glanced at them one after another.

'From now on we are the first division of the Banner of the Wolverine!' Oropher announced 'We will lead our soldiers to greatness and we will be leading division for all to follow!'

Nelledir never doubted that Oropher will lead them far. That he will rise them above others with sheer force of his will – he was the tempest they followed and Nelledir knew there was no one else to whom he will ever swear alliegance to. Oropher's fury was endless and Nelledir understood there was no need to match Oropher in his fierceness. There never was.

Nelledir let this fury to lead him from this moment onward and he never dared to forget what made him strong.


End file.
